Arrepiéntete
by Sayuki Yukimura
Summary: Sus ojos miraron la colina por última vez en aquel ocaso antes de que la noche cayera y cuando el ultimo rayo de luz chocaba con el intenso fulgor de las llamas ambos pares de labios chocaron y pronunciaron una rota confesión. -me arrepiento Lucy-/-arrepiéntete Natsu- y la noche cubrió el lugar, pero esta vez sus sonrisas no iluminaban la aldea si no las llamas al consumir todo.


**Hola! Aquí mi mente despiadada volvió y me incito a escribir esta historia que salió inspirada mientras oía Witch de Luka Megurine, mas no trata de lo que cuenta la canción, es algo más o menos aparte, descúbranlo por sí mismos.**

**(Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Hiro Mashima, solo la historia es mía.)**

**Arrepiéntete.**

**~Hace años una pequeña bruja fue echada y perseguida por su aldea, llego a otra pequeña aldea completamente sola, donde la gente la miraba y susurraba a sus espaldas sin dirigirle la palabra por temor, por miedo, vivía alejada de todo ella cosechaba flores y las vendía para poder ganar dinero y comer, huyendo después al bosque para estirar sus alas negras y agitarlas por el cada vez más oscuro cielo, volviendo hasta el amanecer después de que su piel reflejara su odio contra su antigua aldea, pero una mañana un joven de la aldea caminaba por el bosque y vio caer desde el cielo varias plumas negras, atrapo una y entonces frente a sus ojos apareció la joven más bella que haya visto y la joven bruja temerosa de haber sido descubierta pregunto.**

**-¿No tienes miedo?- y con una voz confundida el joven devolvió la pregunta.**

**-¿Miedo a que?- y sus ojos centellaron con miles de sentimientos observando aquella pluma negra.**

**-De lo que pueda significar aquella pluma- y sus labios se abrieron y sus mejillas pálidas se volvieron rosas de ver aquella sonrisa.**

**-No, no tengo miedo- y la sonrisa ms bella de aquella aldea nació. ~**

"_Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas de forma rápida, como la corriente de un rio antes de una cascada, sus ojos castaños centellaban en millones de emociones mientras una palabra rebotaba como eco en su interior; Arrepiéntete." _

El viento corría de una forma rápida huyendo del flamante odio que crecía en aquella aldea, sus largos y rubios cabellos se movían al mismo compas del viento y su bata blanca hasta las rodillas revoloteaba, el verde pasto era humedecido por las lágrimas de aquellos ojos castaños.

"_La canasta de rosas rodo de forma silenciosa por el arenoso suelo mientras las escarlatas plantas se destruían cual vidrios al estrellarse."_

La corona de rosas sobre su cabello era lo único vivo en aquella colina, su pálida piel era tan clara que reflejaba su mayor anhelo convirtiéndose en una piel de color azafranado entretanto sus labios de forma cambiante formaban lo que alguna vez fue lo más bello de aquel lugar y sus mejillas eran adornadas por perladas cristalinas lágrimas y sus pupilas se alzaban al igual que sus brazos recibiendo una nueva ráfaga de viento acompañada de murmullos y cenizas de aquellas personas que alguna vez amaron y hoy solo desaparecían.

"_No pudo evitar tomar una punta del ropaje de ese hombre al que tanto amaba y jalar de el para obtener su atención y con la de él, la de los demás que solo murmuraron y pusieron desdeñosas pupilas sobre ella._

_-¿Qué significa esto?-"_

No podía creer lo que pasaba, el fuego consumía todo, su aldea se estaba quemando reduciéndose a cenizas al igual que sus corazones, el lugar desaparecía junto a sus habitantes y aunque sus piernas no paraban al igual que las tormentosas llamadas salidas de su garganta, no lograba recibir respuesta y que las llamas pararan.

-¡Lisanna!-

"_Ese par de ojos de la persona que alguna vez le dijo –no tengo miedo- ahora parecían notar su trágica presencia mientras ella ahora aplastaba los lados de su vestido turquesa._

_-…Lucy…- el murmullo fue llevado por el viento y remplazado por una voz que a sus oídos era angelical._

_-Natsu y yo nos hemos comprometido, Lucy…-"_

Sus rubios cabellos todavía se mecían y sus labios chocaban contra si murmurando el inicio del final.

Las cenizas acompañaban al viento y cerraban su respiración, parar, eso era lo que quería, parar todo, parar sus piernas, sus gritos, sus lágrimas las llamas, todo, y así fue, cuando llego a donde las llamas ya no avanzaban pudo notar esa frágil figura en la colina, las llamas eran tan altas que parecían quemarla y del cielo, de entre las llamas una pluma negra cayo siendo alcanzada por sus manos y recuerdos fugases lo atravesaron como dagas –no tengo miedo- y con esas dagas clavadas pudo ver por fin la verdad.

"_Una mano pálida que reflejaba su entorno y otra morena se entrelazaban cada noche mientras compartían sonrisas, pero al amanecer la morena soltaba aquella mano pálida y tomaba otra de color perla, mas no pálida y entonces las llamas consumían aquellas manos entrelazadas que habían traicionado a aquella mano pálida."_

_Sus ojos miraron la colina por última vez en aquel ocaso antes de que la noche cayera y cuando el ultimo rayo de luz chocaba con el intenso fulgor de las llamas ambos pares de labios chocaron y pronunciaron una rota confesión._

_-me arrepiento Lucy-_

_-arrepiéntete Natsu-_

_Y la noche cubrió el lugar, pero esta vez sus sonrisas no iluminaron el lugar, sino la luz de las llamas al consumir al todo el que alguna vez amo._

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, es una idea medio rara así que no sé qué tipo de opinión tendrán, y espero con demasiadas ganas un review de ustedes aunque me conformo con que la lean, pero si me dejan un review me harían la persona más feliz y yo consideraría seguir escribiendo drabbles y on-shots de este tipo o de alguno otro, pero lo haría, así que espero su comentario, ¡gracias a todos por leer! ... Adiós y suerte.**


End file.
